Map:Crusade
is a two-player map. It can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulties. Use the old teleporters to reach the human explorers. Defend the humans against the attacks coming from the north. Simultaneously, clear a path from the south, so reinforcements can reach your position. Goals * Protect the human explorers ** Reach the humans by using the teleporters before the timer expires ** Defend the humans until the reinforcements arrive at the site * Clear the way ** Work together to clear both pathways before the reinforcements arrive. Walkthrough Standard Standard Walkthrough Subsection 1 Standard Walkthrough Subsection 2 Dont lose Advanced Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 1 Advanced Walkthrough Subsection 2 - Chicken Expert Expert Walkthrough Subsection 1 The "Expert" difficulty on this map is much harder then the "Advanced",so if you think it's easy,you'd get a surprise. However,there is a very efficient strategy to pass this map on Expert,even without spending thousands of BFP on cards like Enlightenment,or having a lvl 60 deck. Requirements: 2 Players that follow this walkthrough 1 Mark of the Keeper Walkthrough: Player 1: You simply need to stay alive as long as you can. Build defenses around the 2 Power wells near your base (the ones from the Twilight side),and wait for the other player to do his part. When the other player builds the walls,it is optional you build some sky defenses near Rogan. Do''' NOT''' take any power wells or orbs near Rogan. Once your teammate has destroyed the enemy camps on your side of the map,build all the orbs,follow him to the other side,build the orbs there and prepare to defend the main base. Player 2: Your part is the hard one. Since your the one using the Mark,you'd be force to have a deck with the first orb as a Nature one.Now,here is what you need to do: *You build 3 squads of Windweavers,go to the wall near the 2 wells,build it,lure the few Twilight there to attack you (while the archers are on the walls),and kill them. * Now,what you need to do is (optional) build one power well,and (a must) build a Mark of the Keeper near it,from the side closer to your wall,but that it also protects the wells (build it above them).Keep the gate closed,Do not build Towers! *A bunch of insects will come and start attacking your Mark of the Keeper (if you build it where you should have),your archers should have a shot at them,they'll attack your archers after a few seconds. *A few seconds after the insects,a group of Twilight archers will come.DO NOT KILL THEM.If you got your gate closed,they will simply stay near it.There are 2 more twilight groups like this one,so you gotta leave a melee unit near Mark of the Keeper,so it kills 2 more groups of insects as they come.Remember not to kill the archers.I'd recommend leaving a Swiftclaw,if it is Tier 1 or higher..After those 3 groups has come,you'd have 3 groups of archers standig near your gate,unable to attack,and no new attacks from your Twilight camps. *After you defeated the first group of insects,and summoned the Swiftclaw (or something else),use your army to clear your way to the portal,killing the Twilight in your way and building the power wells.Having 2 minutes left when you get to Rogan is a good time. *Once you got to Rogan,you'd have to lure the Twilight first from one side,then from the other to attack Rogan and his troops.Dont worry,if you have some archers to help them,Rogans "army" will survive and actually help you alot. *At this point,you gotta simultaneously do 2 things:Build the power wells you've cleared,and do 8. *You gotta build the walls.But first,here is something to help you:' ' #''Left Wall: First,build a Mark of the Keeper in front of the wall (from where the Twilight come),then build it.It has only archers coming from it,so you can forget about it until 5 minutes are left (hopefully you finish it all til that time). #''Middle-Left Wall:'Build it and put some archers on it.It has the larger spawn of melee creatures. #''Middle-Right Wall:'This wall spawns flying creatures.Like the left wall,build a Mark in front of it,and put a lot of AA defenses near it (Primal Watchers).If the other player builds the defenses,or puts archers on it,that would greatly help you. #''Right Wall:'This wall got the lesser spawn of melee creatures,but you still need some archers on it.build it and put them on. #'Note:'Once you reach 5 minutes,all the walls will spawn melee creatures,so try destroying the enemy camps before that. *Once you have secured the walls,and built all the power wells/orbs,it's time for you to attack.Destroy the camps on your teammates side first,then on your own side.Once you have destroyed all the camps,you'd have to kill the archers that are still "attacking" your base. ' 'Note:'I personally use Deepcoil Worms,Magma Hurlers,Ensnaring Roots and other spells to attack the first camp,which is the hardest since you only got 3 orbs,but this is already your choice. *Once you've done it all,hopefully having more then 5 minutes left,quickly return to your camp,and defend it with all your army,and dont forget to summon every strong creature you can.Use all the spells,you wont need any power after this attack. *Make sure Rogan is alive,and you've finally won the map. Hope that helps you pass this map on Expert without having Enlightenment or anything of the sort. Enjoy. -- IceStrike Expert Walkthrough Subsection 2 Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: Category:Maps Category:PvE Maps Category:2P Maps Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Search for the Gods Campaign